Ainsi que les choses doivent être
by noemie dubois
Summary: Une nouvelle façon de ce qui pourrait arrivé pour ameliorer la relation entre fran et max.


Ainsi que les choses doivent être...

Maxwell Sheffield était assis sur le canapé en cuir vert de son bureau, les jambes étendues et croisées aux chevilles. Il lisait la critique de sa dernière pièce, et en était très satisfait. Cela avait été une saison théâtrale partiellement excellente. Il était extrêmement heureux de la façon dont sa pièce tournait, et des rumeurs parlaient des productions Sheffield-Babcock comme étant le meilleur candidat pour les Tony's. Maxwell était excité à l'idée qu'il pouvait une fois de plus battre Andrew Lloyd Webber. La vie était belle en effet. En fait, les choses allaient si bien que C.C. et lui n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses à faire ces jours-ci – à part aller à quelques soirées, ou donner des interviews. C.C. avait mis à profit cette situation favorable pour prendre une semaine de vacances aux Caraïbes.

Ainsi, Maxwell avait un certain temps libre, ce qui lui permettait de penser à certaines choses, ou plutôt personnes dans sa vie – une personne en particulier : Miss Fine. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand sa gracieuse silhouette prit forme dans son imaginaire. Inconsciemment, il baissa son journal, le regard lointain, pendant qu'il se souvenait de leurs moments ensemble. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus « plus proches » dans la chambre d'hôpital de Niles, et étaient officiellement devenus un couple, il s'était senti beaucoup plus à l'aise avec leur relation, puisqu'il avait admis qu'il y avait « quelque chose entre eux », ce qu'il aurait nié quelques semaines auparavant.

Après l'incident à l'hôpital, il l'avait invitée à la première du film d'Elton John « Tantrums & Tiaras », et il avait tellement espéré qu'elle les mènerait vers beaucoup plus qu'un simple rendez-vous, ainsi qu'il l'avait confessé à Elton pendant que Fran était aux toilettes. Mais une fois encore, elle avait réussi à lui faire manquer une autre affaire, ce qui lui avait fait perdre à nouveau son sang froid.

Il ne l'avait pas invitée à une autre soirée depuis, même si sa colère envers elle n'avait vraiment pas duré longtemps – mais cela l'avait fait réfléchir à propos de leur couple à nouveau. Bien sûr cet incident n'avait rien changé à ses sentiments pour elle. Il était bien conscient qu'il était bien trop amoureux de sa gouvernante pour laisser un ridicule événement affecter leur relation, particulièrement parce qu'avoir des ennuis faisait partie de Fran Fine, et qu'il l'aimait pour tout ce qu'elle faisait, et était. Cela lui avait rappelé une nouvelle fois combien ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre cependant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions, parce que c'était l'une des choses qu'il trouvait particulièrement excitante chez Fran. Elle était différente de n'importe quelle personne il connaissait, et de tout ce qui semblait constituer « son monde ». Plus il fréquentait Fran, plus il voyait qu'il ne voulait vraiment plus faire partie de ce monde, où parfois, même lui – avec toute son éducation et pedigree – se sentait étranger. Il avait réalisé qu'il aimait beaucoup plus le monde qu'elle lui offrait – un monde de gens vrais, avec de vrais sentiments, de la mauvaise humeur, de la vraie amitié, de la chaleur, et de la passion. Oh Seigneur, il aimait **sa** passion et la façon dont elle pouvait faire sortir la sienne – qu'importe qu'ils fussent en train de se disputer ou de s'embrasser. Cela – non **elle** – le faisait se sentir bien et vivant.

Le sourire qui était apparu pendant ces pensées fut remplacé par un pli sur son front. Et si leurs différences – aussi excitantes qu'elles pouvaient être – étaient trop importantes pour leur permettre de poursuivre leur relation ? Et s'il se déclarait, et qu'ensuite il s'avérait qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre ? L'amour serait-il assez ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pourrait jamais supporter la douleur de la perdre ainsi que toutes les bonnes choses qui existaient entre eux.

Il soupira, et avala une gorgée de son thé d'un air absent.

Les récents développements dans leur relation avaient signifié un grand pas et cela avait intensifié son désir de l'avoir à ses côtés, et d'être à ses côtés encore plus. Une fois de plus, comme souvent ces derniers temps, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'hôpital. Il s'était senti complètement intoxiqué, l'embrassant profondément et avec passion, sentant son corps si proche et si alerte. Il se souvenait de sa peau douce et de sa poitrine ferme sous ses mains exploratrices, ses caresses, son corps arqué vers le sien, ses incroyables baisers – oh Seigneur, cela avait semblé si bien, si juste. Si C.C. n'était pas apparue, il lui aurait sûrement fait l'amour comme il l'avait voulu, et rêvé de si nombreuses fois.

D'un autre côté, il mettait beaucoup de leurs disputes sur le compte de la forte tension sexuelle qui électrifiait l'atmosphère entre eux. Il savait que tant que cette tension ne serait pas soulagée par le fait qu'ils couchent ensemble, se disputer semblait être le seul moyen de libérer cette énergie immense.

Le fait qu'ils eussent presque fait l'amour dans cette chambre d'hôpital, et l'idée d'éventuellement reprendre là où ils en étaient restés, était sûrement un pas dans la bonne direction. Avant, Maxwell se serait senti coupable à la simple pensée de faire l'amour à une autre femme – coupable de se laisser aller à ses pulsions et se libérer de la perte de Sarah. Mais maintenant, il avait atteint une nouvelle étape où il se sentait à l'aise avec ses sentiments pour Miss Fine. Peut être sa conversation avec Grace, qu'il avait surprise quelques semaines auparavant, l'avait aidé à réaliser qu'il n'y avait rien de mal dans le fait de l'aimer. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers cette nuit particulière.

« Que se passe t'il chérie ? » Il avait pu entendre Fran d'une voix douce alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de Gracie en allant vers la sienne.

« Maggie est sortie avec Michael alors qu'elle avait promis de rester à la maison pour qu'on s'amuse à se maquiller ensemble. » avait-elle gémit. « Elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui. Depuis qu'elle est avec lui, elle n'en a plus rien à faire de moi. »

« Oh mon cœur, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Ecoute trésor, je sais comment tu te sens, mais l'amour est une chose bien étrange tu sais. C'est l'une des choses dans la vie, que tu peux partager avec autant de gens que tu veux sans en enlever à quiconque. »

Alors que Max s'était avancé pour jeter un oeil par l'embrasure de la porte, il avait pu voir sa fille et gouvernante sur le lit de Grace, étendues l'une près de l'autre sur leur ventre, le menton calé dans leurs mains.

« Regarde, tu m'aimes par exemple, vrai ? »

Gracie s'était redressée immédiatement. « Bien sûr ! » avait-elle répondu, un peu outrée que Fran puisse jamais en douter.

« Je sais mon cœur. Et je t'aime » Fran avait continué. « Mais quand tu te trouveras un beau petit copain Juif, alors ton amour pour moi ne s'arrêtera pas n'est ce pas ? »

Avant que Gracie ne put répondre, elle continua. « Tu peux aimer 2, 3, ou des centaines de gens en même temps. Maggie est peut être amoureuse de Michael, mais elle t'aime toujours, et rien ne le changera jamais. Et la même chose est valable pour toi et moi. Et maintenant, viens me voir et fais-moi un gros câlin. »

Gracie avait sourit et s'était rapidement blottie contre Fran.

Les mots de Miss Fine lui avaient vraiment parlé, et il avait une fois de plus été touché par sa façon de faire avec les gens, et comment elle pouvait rendre les choses si simples.

Quand il avait fini son travail ce soir là, il avait pris un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la conversation de deux de ses filles préférées. Avec ses avant-bras sur son bureau, et son menton posé sur le dos de ses mains, il s'était souvenu de ce qu'elle avait dit : « tu peux partager l'amour avec autant de gens que tu veux sans en enlever à qui que ce soit. » Il aimait vraiment cette façon de penser, et alors qu'il regardait d'un air absent à travers les choses qui étaient sur son bureau, il s'aperçut de quelque chose d'étrange dans son champ périphérique. Il avait essayé de regarder avec plus d'attention, mais quand il avait levé la tête, le phénomène avait disparu. Il avait repris sa position initiale, et il le revit à nouveau.

Il avait plusieurs photos sur son bureau, et l'effet particulier était causé par deux d'entre elles. Sur l'une, il pouvait voir sa famille lors de leurs dernières vacances ensemble. Il avait son bras posé sur les épaules de Sarah, et de plus jeunes versions de Brighton et Maggie se tenaient de chaque côté, alors que Gracie, qui n'était qu'un grand bébé à ce moment là, était portée par Sarah. La photo montrait une famille vraiment heureuse. L'autre montrait à peu près la même chose, comme elle avait aussi été prise lors de vacances, mais à la place de Sarah, il y avait Fran près de Maxwell et de ses grands enfants. Maxwell avait regardé ces photos de nombreuses fois sans compter, mais de sa position présente, et de l'angle avec lequel il les regardait, il réalisa qu'en se concentrant sur ses doigts, les deux photos se fondaient l'une dans l'autre, montrant une version floue de lui, Sarah, Fran, et les enfants, en même temps. Même si c'était flou, cela montrait un groupe de gens heureux – une grande famille. Il leva la tête et prit la première photo pour regarder le visage souriant de Sarah. Personne n'aurait su que peu de temps seulement après, ce sourire disparaîtrait de son visage pour toujours..

« Oh Sarah » avait il soupiré en passant ses doigts sur l'image souriante, mais figée, de son beau visage. « Je pense que tu sais que les enfants et moi avons eu beaucoup de difficultés quand tu nous as quittés. Tu nous as manqué énormément, et tu nous manques toujours. Tu sais, les enfants ont merveilleusement grandi – grâce à Fran. Ils l'aiment énormément, et moi aussi. Je l'ai nié pendant longtemps parce que c'était si… » il avait cherché les bons mots « … si 'impropre'. Tu sais que je t'avais juré un amour éternel, et que je tiendrai cette promesse aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Je sais qu'aimer Fran ne veut pas dire que je doive abandonner mon amour pour toi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, et que tu es heureuse pour nous. »

Il avait embrassé le bout de son doigt, et l'avait porté à son visage. « Adieu mon amour » il avait dit calmement avec un tendre sourire, prêt à recommencer une nouvelle vie. Cela avait pu être un effet d'optique provenant de la lampe sur son bureau, mais quand il avait remis la photo en place, il lui avait semblé que pendant un bref instant, l'éclat figé dans les yeux de Sarah, avait brillé un moment. Mais avant que Max n'ait pu jeter un nouveau coup d'œil, tout était redevenu normal.

Depuis ce jour, il avait ressenti un certain calme – et une certaine aisance au plus profond de lui-même, qui le faisait se sentir totalement satisfait de sa vie – enfin presque totalement. Il ne s'était toujours pas déclaré à Fran, et il réalisa que cela l'avait rendue quelque peu irritable récemment. Elle avait même envisagé de sortir avec d'autres hommes, comme le professeur de Maggie par exemple, ce qu'il n'avait pas aimé le moins du monde. Il avait été assez choqué, parce qu'il pensait qu'après ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital, les choses étaient claires entre eux.

Ce jour là, elle lui avait presque fait dire ce que tout le monde à la maison savait déjà depuis longtemps de toutes façons. Mais à la dernière minute, il s'était à nouveau rétracté, utilisant Maggie comme prétexte pour éviter de dire à Miss Fine qu'il l'aimait, ce qui l'avait rendue assez furieuse contre lui. Si seulement Maggie était arrivée quelques instants plus tard, il lui aurait dit, mais au lieu de ça, il l'avait regardée sortir avec un autre homme, à nouveau, ce qui l'avait rendu extrêmement jaloux, comme il l'avait confessé à Niles au milieu de la même nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil à la seule pensée de la voir dans les bras d'un autre homme. Bien sûr il savait qu'elle l'avait fait pour se venger de lui cependant. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié. Pas du tout. En fin de compte, ils s'étaient réconciliés, comme d'habitude, et maintenant, les choses allaient assez bien entre eux. 'Oui, la vie est belle' pensa t'il en souriant, et remontant son journal devant les yeux pour reprendre sa lecture. Il fut bientôt assez pris par elle, et il ne s'aperçut pas que Fran venait d'entrer dans son bureau, et en avait verrouillé la porte derrière elle. Seulement quand elle passa devant lui, la remarqua t'il. Il sourit et baissa son journal pour la regarder à travers ses lunettes.

« Oh bonjour Miss Fine » lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Quand Fran continua son chemin sans rien dire vers les portes de la terrasse, Maxwell haussa un sourcil, restant cependant dans sa position.

« Miss Fine ? » Essaya t'il à nouveau, cette fois-ci un peu inquiet.

Fran ne répondit toujours pas. Au lieu de ça, elle tira les rideaux d'un mouvement rapide, et vint vers lui. Maxwell ôta ses lunettes quelque peu agacé par son silence, et se redressa. « Miss Fine, que diable êtes vous en train de f… »

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Fran avait enjambé ses cuisses, l'attirant par sa chemise, et fiévreusement pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bien qu'il fût immédiatement excité, il essaya de modérer sa réponse. « Miss Fine » essaya t'il, mais lorsque Fran le fit taire en explorant sa bouche chaude et humide avec sa langue, il perdit tout contrôle, et lui rendit son baiser de tout son cœur. Fran fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, accentuant le baiser. Il laissa ses mains remonter le long de ses cuisses pour l'attirer plus près, la faisant soupirer. Maxwell se laissa aller à la sensation enivrante de partager cette intimité avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps déjà. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et l'attira plus près de sa poitrine, désirant la sentir plus intensément, mais alors, aussi abruptement qu'elle avait commencé, elle le repoussa sur le dossier du canapé avec une force insoupçonnée. Maxwell la regarda abasourdi, en respirant lourdement.

Elle le regarda effrontément à travers ses paupières à demi fermées.

« Dites-moi honnêtement que vous n'avez pas envie de moi » demanda t'elle.

Maxwell était trop interloqué pour répondre autre chose que la vérité « Vous savez que si » dit-il, dans un souffle

Elle l'attira vers elle à nouveau, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et tous les deux parfaitement conscients de l'intimité et de la proximité de leur position.

« Dites-moi honnêtement que vous ne m'aimez pas » murmura t'elle, tout en capturant son regard avec le sien.

Maxwell ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces beaux yeux sombres étincelants. « Vous savez que je ne peux pas » murmura t'il d'une vois rauque.

« Bien » fut tout ce qu'elle répondit avant de l'attirer à nouveau pour un autre baiser. Mais cette fois ci, elle alla lentement, laissant sa langue sensuellement jouer avec la sienne ainsi qu'avec ses lèvres, délicatement brossant l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, la retirant pour mieux la replonger de façon enivrante. Maxwell répondit avec une croissante passion, l'attirant une fois de plus vers lui, et gémissant en sentant son corps bouger contre le sien. Leurs mains commencèrent à errer, et Fran commença à dégrafer sa chemise. Maxwell laissa ses mains courir librement le long de son corps, caressant son dos, son ventre, et ses seins, la faisant gémir avec passion. Fran laissa sa bouche descendre de sa mâchoire vers son cou, embrassant, suçant, et caressant sa peau avec ses lèvres et sa langue tout du long. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès en glissant ses mains sous son étroit pull à col roulé. Quand Fran descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, ses mains caressant plus bas, il retrouva ses esprits, et fit une faible tentative pour la stopper.

« Miss Fine, Fran… Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça » il grogna, mais ni lui ni elle n'arrêta ses assauts sur le corps de l'autre, littéralement enivrant leurs sens. Fran senti son corps clairement trahir ses mots par son désir contre son aine.

« Fran… Pas comme ça… » Il articula entre deux baisers et gémissements. « Cela doit être spécial… Beaucoup plus romantique… » réussit il à dire avant de se perdre dans un autre bouche à bouche. Avec assurément le plus intense acte de self-contrôle qu'elle ait jamais eu à accomplir, elle cessa ses avances, appuyant son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés. Les deux respiraient lourdement, en essayant de se calmer. Elle se redressa en ajustant ses vêtements, et se recoiffant de la main. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et dit : « OK, pensez à quelque chose, et venez me prendre à… » Elle prit et retourna son poignet pour regarder sa montre. « …6 heures précises… » Sur ce, elle déverrouilla la porte, et sortit, laissant un Maxwell bouche bée et le souffle court derrière elle. Il secoua la tête, pour essayer de retrouver en vain ses esprits. Puis prit une profonde inspiration, et en exhalant, forma un silencieux : « wow ! »

Au début, le trajet dans la limousine fut silencieux.- mais pas inconfortable. Les deux appréciaient d'être en compagnie l'un de l'autre, leurs pensées à propos de l'autre, et la promesse de la soirée à venir. Bien qu'elle eut été à l'origine de tout ça, Fran ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu anxieuse, pendant que Maxwell paraissait étrangement calme. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, et senti un petit frisson familier la parcourir quand sa cuisse toucha la sienne. Seigneur, il avait l'air si craquant ! Sentant son regard, il se tourna vers elle. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui sourit de son adorable sourire enfantin, auquel elle répondit par un des siens, radieux.

« Alors ? Où allons-nous ? » Demanda t'elle, débutant la conversation. Max prit sa main, la porta à ses lèvres pour en caresser doucement le dos avec.

« J'ai peur que vous ne deviez pas le savoir encore » Il répondit.

« Oh Mr. Sheffield ! Vous me la jouez mystérieux-hein? » Dit-elle, gloussant un peu.

« C'est 'Max', Fran » dit-il simplement. Il se pencha pour murmurer silencieusement à son oreille « Vous aimez ? »

« Je pense que oui… Max… »

Il lui sourit, aimant la façon dont elle avait prit le temps pour prononcer son nom doucement, comme pour en conserver le son, et ce moment pour toujours.

Max avait réservé dans l'un des ces restaurants chics au sommet d'un des nombreux gratte-ciels de New York, où ils étaient assis à une table confortable, dans une cabine séparée procurant de l'intimité aux convives. La nourriture et le vin étaient délicieux, et ils partageaient une très agréable conversation à propos de beaucoup de sujets différents. Max admira à nouveau combien Fran savait se rendre agréable, et enchanter les gens. Il se trouva pendu à ses lèvres, absorbant chacun de ses mots, et parfois, il avait des difficultés pour s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. En plus de cela, elle faisait preuve d'une très bonne écoute. Son esprit vogua doucement vers tous les moments où elle avait écouté ses soucis, depuis des années, et comment elle parvenait à le faire se sentir mieux en trouvant les mots justes, ou par la simple caresse de sa main.

« Eh ?! Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? » Il entendit la voix de Fran le ramener au restaurant.

« Plus que vous ne l'imaginez… » Il sourit et se leva en tendant la main. « Puis-je avoir cette danse ? »

« Avec plaisir. » répondit-elle, et le laissa la mener vers la piste de danse. Elle adorait danser, et particulièrement avec lui. Danser avec lui, lui rappelait toujours **la** danse à son rassemblement de camp de vacances, pendant laquelle elle avait réalisé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Ils dansaient doucement proches l'un de l'autre, sur des mesures apaisantes de Jazz, et à nouveau, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire de la conversation, ou simplement de parler, ils se sentaient simplement à l'aise dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Maxwell la mena à travers les portes ouvertes du patio, à la terrasse, où étaient placées quelques tables à cause du climat agréable de cette partie de l'année. Alors qu'ils dansaient, Fran se blottit plus contre lui, et reposa sa tête dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule. Maxwell pouvait sentir son haleine tiède sur la peau de son cou. Fran inhala son parfum, et dit en soupirant :

« Cette soirée est merveilleuse Max. J'aimerais qu'elle dure tout le temps. »

Il tourna la tête légèrement pour respirer le parfum de ses doux cheveux.

« Moi aussi, mais nous avons autre chose de prévu ce soir. » Murmura t'il contre sa tête.

Elle se recula un peu. « Où allons-nous ? » Demanda t'elle ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait auparavant.

Il haussa les sourcils pour s'excuser, et elle dit : « Laissez moi deviner : je ne dois pas le savoir encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai toujours aimé votre rapidité d'esprit » il répondit avec un petit rire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après qu'ils eussent pris leur dessert, ou plutôt que Fran eût pris le sien, et que Max eût apprécié la voir faire, ils prirent la limousine à nouveau. Après quelques instants, Maxwell sortit une écharpe en soie noire, et expliqua à son regard étonné :

« Eh bien Fran, puisque c'est sensé être une surprise, j'ai besoin de vous demander de vous couvrir les yeux un instant. »

Quand il mit l'écharpe sur ses yeux, et la noua délicatement derrière sa tête, elle sourit malicieusement.

« Eh bien Max, si cela est sensé faire déjà partie du jeu, je dois vous dire que c'est très stimulant » dit elle de sa voix la plus séductrice.

Même si tous les deux savaient où la soirée les menait, Maxwell rougit face à sa franchise au début, puis il se pencha vers elle « J'espérais que vous trouveriez ça excitant » murmura t'il, ses lèvres presque touchant la bordure de son oreille.

Fran sentit soudain une vague de chaleur l'envahir, alors que les battements de son cœur, et sa respiration s'accélérèrent.

Privée de sa vue, Fran avait ses autres sens hautement en alerte pendant le trajet, et elle adora cette expérience palpitante. Elle entendait le bruit étouffé du trafic à New York, la respiration de Maxwell si près d'elle, et le son de ses propres battements cardiaques. Elle appréciait son parfum enivrant, et le frisson causé par son bras et sa jambe lorsqu'ils se frottaient accidentellement contre elle.

Maxwell lui aussi appréciait le trajet, et la possibilité de l'observer sans être vu. Il sourit face à l'éventail d'expressions que son visage lui procurait, et son propre sourire. Il permit à son regard de se promener sur son corps incroyablement sexy. Ses longues mèches sombres tombaient doucement sur ses épaules presque nues, et ses clavicules. Il s'arrêta un instant sur son décolleté, et il admira à nouveau sa poitrine parfaite, accentuée par la coupe basse de sa robe bordeaux, tenue par deux fines bretelles. La fente révélait l'une de ses jambes galbées, et la façon qu'avait le tissu satiné de briller à l'intérieur de la voiture rendait presque impossible de ne pas la toucher.

Quand il ne put plus résister à la tentation de toucher sa peau douce plus longtemps, il caressa doucement son épaule du bout des doigts, et descendit le long de son bras nu, et à l'intérieur de son avant bras jusqu'à sa main, observant comment sa peau frissonnait. Il entrelaça doucement leurs doigts, caressant sa main avec son pouce. Quand il regarda à nouveau son visage partiellement couvert, il la vit sourire, et elle répondit en taquinant sa paume avec l'ongle de son pouce. Le faisant frissonner à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la voiture stoppe.

Maxwell l'aida à descendre, et la guida en mettant son bras autour de sa taille. Fran en apprécia la chaleur à travers le tissu de sa robe. Elle pouvait dire qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans un immeuble, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus entendre le bruit de la rue. A la place, elle entendait d'autres gens se parlant doucement. Ils montèrent quelques marches, Maxwell la fit asseoir dans un siège confortable. Elle pouvait entendre des voix étouffées au-dessous d'elle maintenant.

« Je peux l'enlever maintenant ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Juste un peu plus longtemps Miss Fine, puis vous serez libérée. » Au ton de sa voix, elle pouvait dire qu'il était excité lui aussi, ce qui la rendit encore plus curieuse concernant la surprise qu'il lui avait préparée.

Puis les voix se calmèrent, et des notes de musiques se firent entendre, accompagnées d'applaudissements. Quand Fran reconnut la voix chantant les premières mesures de « Somewhere », son menton tomba, et sa bouche s'arrondit en un « o » parfait, auquel Maxwell rit presque. Il enleva délicatement l'écharpe de ses yeux. « Je pense que maintenant, nous pouvons vous délivrer de ceci. » Elle fixa la scène en bas, et murmura juste « Barbra ! ». Il sourit, amusé de son expression toujours incrédule. Elle avait l'air d'un enfant de sept ans face à un arbre de Noël.

Les applaudissements de bienvenue se turent avec Barbra qui continuait de chanter. Fran serra l'avant bras de Maxwell « Oh Max ! Barbra ! Oh merci ! » Elle le regarda avec amour, et impulsivement lui donna un rapide mais tendre baiser. Elle prit sa main, et s'appuya sur la balustrade tout excitée, pour voir sa Barbra encore mieux du balcon où ils étaient assis. Maxwell l'observa regarder Barbra, et sentit un immense bonheur, bien qu'il eût sut qu'elle aimerait. Une fois de plus, il était heureux d'être dans la position d'un producteur célèbre de Broadway. Il avait eu quelques coups de fil à donner, et utilisé quelques-unes unes des ses relations, mais il avait réussi à obtenir deux places. Bien sûr, maintenant il devait quelques faveurs, mais le visage auréolé de bonheur de Fran valait vraiment l'effort.

Il ne pouvait enlever l'image de l'enfant de sept ans de son esprit, et il pensa qu'il ne l'avait jamais tant aimée qu'à ce moment particulier, qui montrait sa passion même pour de petites choses. Il continua de regarder Fran, qui irradiait de bonheur, pendant presque tout le concert. Il se sentait très fier d'avoir été celui qui l'avait fait se sentir ainsi, et fit vœu de ne jamais la laisser sortir de sa vie.

Quand les rappels finirent, et que Melle Streisand souhaita aux spectateurs toujours applaudissant, une bonne nuit, Fran se retourna vers Maxwell, toujours excitée, et submergée de bonheur. « Oy ! Elle est divine, **vous** êtes divin, merci beaucoup ! »Puis sans précipitation, elle l'attira par l'un des revers de sa veste, et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce n'était pas un baiser très profond, mais il n'en était pas moins de tout cœur, et aimant. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. « Rentrons à la maison » dit-elle d'une voix douce, et tous deux savaient pourquoi.

Le retour en limousine fut silencieux et paisible. Maxwell avait son bras autour des épaules de Fran, et ils se tenaient la main, appréciant simplement d'être ensemble. De temps à autres, ils se regardaient en souriant, avant de reposer leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre à nouveau.

Quand le chauffeur tourna dans leur voisinage, Fran suggéra de descendre et de marcher jusqu'à la maison. Ils sortirent donc, et Max remercia, et congédia le chauffeur. Ils commencèrent de marcher le long de la rue, main dans la main, discutant de leur soirée jusqu'à présent, et ils admirent tous deux qu'ils l'avaient beaucoup aimée. Après un instant, ils se turent, et comme plus tôt dans la Limousine, se sourirent de temps à autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue d'une maison familière, Fran s'arrêta. « Eh bien, c'est ici que je vis… » Dit-elle, et elle monta les deux premières marches, laissant tomber sa main.

Max se prit au jeu. « Wow, cela semble être un bien bel endroit Fran. Qui êtes vous ? Une millionnaire ? »

« Non, mais mon patron oui. Je vis ici avec lui et ses enfants. »

Max haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis la gouvernante, vous savez… »

« Oh je vois » reprit-il.

« Êtes vous déçu ? Je veux dire, que je ne sois qu'une gouvernante ? »

Il sourit et pris ses deux mains dans les siennes, les portant à ses côtés, faisant un pas en avant. « J'ai entendu dire que certaines gouvernantes sont des personnes extraordinaires qui peuvent faire de la magie avec les enfants et leur père. » Dit-il, plus sérieusement, regardant ses pieds brièvement, puis son visage. Elle soutint son regard sérieux, et tout l'amour muet entre eux était clairement écrit dans ses yeux. Fran était sure qu'il pouvait voir la même chose dans les siens. Puis elle baissa le regard, et le temps d'un instant, sembla assez timide avant de lui parler.

« Je ne peux pas vous remercier assez pour cette nuit magnifique, et toutes les autres choses que vous avez faites, et faites toujours pour moi, Max » Elle fit une pose. « Eh bien, puisque je ne suis qu'une gouvernante, mes moyens de vous payer de retour sont assez limités, mais je pense que cela peut être un bon point de départ… » Elle descendit une marche, maintenant presque à la même hauteur que lui. Elle glissa une de ses mains autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle montait l'autre derrière sa tête. Elle laissa ses doigts s'enfouir dans sa chevelure, en attirant son visage pour lui donner un lent baiser sensuel. Maxwell se rapprocha, et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille pour attirer son corps plus près, rendant leur baiser plus profond. Fran commença à caresser son dos, et Max laissa ses mains remonter légèrement le long du sien, en cercles sensuels.

Max se recula, terminant leur échange amoureux avec un petit baiser. « Que diriez vous si l'on poursuivait à l'intérieur ? » Dit-il, en suivant la ligne de ses lèvres avec son index. Fran l'embrassa automatiquement, le caressant du bout de la langue.

« J'aimerais, mais M. Sheffield ne permet aucun homme dans ma chambre… » le taquina t'elle.

« Eh bien nous n'avons pas exactement besoin d'aller **dans** votre chambre, n'est-ce pas ? » Maxwell demanda de façon rhétorique, et la lueur dans ses yeux lui dit qu'ils **continueraient** ce qu'ils venaient de commencer.

Elle lui sourit d'un air séduisant. « Mais il faudra faire attention. Vous savez, c'est le genre jaloux. » Avec ceci, elle lui tendit les clés. Il ouvrit la porte et la tint pour elle, avant d'entrer lui aussi. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, et Max jeta les clés avec désinvolture sur la table. Puis il se tourna vers elle et se rapprocha. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, et l'attira à lui pour partager un tendre baiser. Puis il recula et reprit son rôle, prenant sa main et l'attirant vers le salon.

« C'est vraiment une jolie maison » Dit-il « Cela vous dérangerait-il de me faire faire une visite ? »

Ils commencèrent de visiter les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, avec Fran comme guide. Ils appréciaient tous deux leur petit jeu, et bien plus tard, Maxwell se demanderait si cela avait été une simple petite fantaisie, ou simplement leur façon de cacher leur nervosité face à ce qui allait arriver. Quand ils atteignirent le premier étage, Fran s'arrêta devant sa chambre.

« Eh bien, voilà ma chambre, mais vous connaissez les règles » elle lui rappela.

« Et cette chambre là bas ? » Demanda t'il en montrant la porte au bout du couloir.

« C'est celle de M. Sheffield. »

« Que diriez vous si je vérifiais qu'elle est bien libre, pendant que vous attendez ici ? » Il suggéra, en caressant de sa joue à son cou avec son index, la faisant se sentir comme une adolescente en train de faire une bêtise sans que ses parents le sachent – en fait, ils n'en étaient pas, et cette pensée fit glousser Fran. « D'accord » répondit-elle.

Maxwell disparut derrière la porte, et après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Fran avait commencé de se demander ce qu'il faisait, il réapparut. Elle le rejoignit alors qu'il faisait un pas de côté. « Fermez les yeux » dit-il, en mettant la main sur la poignée pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle obéit, et il la guida en plaçant sa main dans le creux de son dos.

Elle entendit de la musique douce, et au travers de ses yeux fermés, elle put sentir que les lumières n'étaient pas allumées.

« Ouvrez les yeux. « Entendit-elle sa voix basse lui ordonner gentiment.

Elle aima ce qu'elle vit. Quelques chandelles allumées étaient réparties tout autour de la pièce, lui donnant une légère odeur de miel. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, conférant à la pièce une lumière douce et changeante. Fran sourit et inhala la douce odeur des chandelles, en fermant les yeux. Maxwell n'eut même pas à demander. Il pouvait dire à son air qu'elle aimait…

« Un verre de Don Corleone ? » Demanda t'il, souriant d'un air entendu.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « C'est 'Dom Pérignon' Max. Et oui, avec plaisir » elle lui répondit, se souvenant très bien de la première fois où il l'avait presque embrassée – sans aucun prétexte.

Maxwell se tourna vers la table, et se débarrassa de sa veste, la drapant sur le dossier de la chaise à côté. Il défit sa cravate, et les premiers boutons de sa chemise, avant de prendre la bouteille dans son seau à glace et de l'ouvrir. Il emplit deux coupes, et remit la bouteille dans le seau, avant de se retourner et de faire face à Fran à nouveau. Il lui en tendit une, leurs mains se touchèrent, et ils se sourirent brièvement.

« A nous » trinqua t'il.

« A nous » elle reprit alors qu'ils heurtèrent leurs verres. Ils burent tous deux une gorgée du liquide pétillant, se regardant par-dessus leurs verres.

Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un sur l'autre. Sans un mot, Maxwell lui ôta doucement le verre des mains, et le plaça avec le sien sur la table. Quand il se retourna vers elle, ses yeux capturèrent les siens. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, et baissa la tête pour prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, presque timidement, comme s'il voulait demander la permission. Il la taquina gentiment, et Fran retourna ses avances en caressant doucement sa lèvre supérieure avec le bout de sa langue. Maxwell accueillit sa langue avec la sienne, et ils se laissèrent emporter par leurs profonds sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Fran entoura le cou de Maxwell avec ses bras, et se rapprocha de lui pour sentir le contact de son corps contre le sien. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, et l'attira plus près, appréciant sa chaleur au travers du tissu de sa chemise. Il pouvait sentir son corps s'abandonner contre le sien, tandis qu'il commença à faire délicatement courir l'extrémité des ses doigts de ses flancs à son dos, où il trouva la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Quand il la descendit jusqu'au bout, dans le creux de son dos, la robe tomba légèrement, révélant son dos nu et ses sous-vêtements. Elle soupira quand ses doigts commencèrent de caresser la peau de son dos nu de manière experte. Elle finît de lui ôter sa cravate, et défit les boutons de sa chemise, aussi impatiente de sentir et de goûter sa peau. Elle posa sa bouche sur son cou, le titillant avec ses lèvres et sa langue, suçant et mordillant délicatement le long de sa gorge en descendant vers sa poitrine.

Quand elle tira la chemise hors de son pantalon, et la fit glisser de ses épaules, elle sentit sa poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser de façon plus intense. Elle continua la douce torture en descendant sur son ventre, autour de son nombril, puis remontant à nouveau pour rencontrer sa bouche dans un baiser enfiévré et passionné, frissonnant au contact de sa peau.

Maxwell enfouit une main dans ses boucles souples, absorbant le baiser de plus en plus profondément avec chaque fibre de son corps, pendant que son autre main se glissait dans la fente de son dos, pour descendre sur ses fesses fermes, et l'attirer plus contre lui. Ils respiraient tous deux lourdement maintenant, et Maxwell se recula un peu pour la tourner par les épaules, sans rompre le baiser. Il caressa son cou arqué des ses doigts, et poursuivit avec ses lèvres, pour exposer Fran aux mêmes tourments que ceux qu'elle lui avait imposés un peu plus tôt. Il laissa ses doigts se promener sur ses épaules, et les glissa sous les bretelles de sa robe avant de les faire descendre sur ses bras, la laissant seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, et talons hauts.

Fran sentit ses genoux faiblir quand il repoussa ses cheveux, et commença d'embrasser l'arrière de son cou. Elle dut s'appuyer contre lui pour ne pas choir, et ils soupirèrent tous deux au contact du corps nu de l'autre. Il entoura sa taille étroitement par derrière, comme s'il voulait l'attirer contre son propre corps pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, et qu'il ne la perde jamais plus. Comme si elle avait pu lire ses pensées, elle plaça ses mains sur ses fesses, l'attirant au plus près d'elle.

Maxwell continua ses assauts sensuels sur son cou, tout en caressant son corps de ses chaudes mains masculines. Il aimait la sensation de sa peau douce, ainsi que ses frissons, alors qu'il caressait son corps avec amour. Explorant chaque partie qui avait un jour été territoire interdit, mais qui était maintenant nue, et pleinement accessible. Il sentit son cœur battre tandis qu'il embrassait sa gorge doucement. Elle gémit faiblement, et arqua son corps vers le contact de ses mains.

Il sentit ses mains descendre sur le devant de son pantalon, et il recula un peu, cessant ses avances enivrantes un moment, pour lui procurer un meilleur accès. Elle déboucla sa ceinture, et fit glisser sa braguette, faisant descendre le pantalon qui rejoignit sa chemise et sa robe sur le sol, pendant qu'il posait les mains sur ses hanches, mordillant ses cheveux. Il ôta ses chaussures, et se débarrassa complètement de son pantalon, anxieux de la sentir à nouveau. Il l'attira vers son corps hautement en alerte, alors qu'elle avait monté les bras pour enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Quand Fran sentit son désir au travers de ses caleçons sur le bas de son dos, elle n'y tint plus. Elle se retourna vers lui, trouvant son propre regard passionné reflété dans le vert profond de ses yeux.

« Max, s'il vous plaît, faites-moi l'amour maintenant », s'étrangla t'elle presque.

Avec des yeux étincelants, il la souleva facilement, et la porta jusqu'au lit où ils finirent de se déshabiller. Tous deux étaient presque ivres de désir, et du besoin fondamental de ne faire qu'un. Ils soupirèrent profondément quand il pénétra son monde, sans se lâcher des yeux un seul instant.

Maxwell l'avait toujours imaginée passionnée, mais il était assez dépassé par son abandon, et sensitivité extrêmes. Elle réussissait à mettre en exergue un aspect de lui qui lui semblait oublié depuis trop longtemps. Cela avait toujours été merveilleux avec Sarah, mais Fran était une personne complètement différente, et elle avait une âme différente, maintenant se fondant dans la sienne. La façon qu'elle avait de s'accrocher à lui, la façon dont son corps complétait le sien, sa façon de rendre chacun de ses gestes en le décuplant, et tous les petits bruits qu'elle produisait pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, lui laissait penser qu'il était un amant merveilleux, et il voulait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la satisfaire ainsi qu'elle le satisfaisait.

'Oh Seigneur ! C'est un amant merveilleux !' Fran se demandait comment un homme pouvait être à la fois si puissant et passionné, et si aimant et tendre. Elle pouvait seulement penser à depuis combien de temps elle avait voulu le sentir ainsi. Elle avait peine à croire que c'était bien le même réservé et raffiné Maxwell Sheffield, qui lui faisait l'amour de cette façon, quand elle réalisa que c'était en fait la première fois qu'elle faisait l'expérience de l'amour, tout court, une expérience qu'elle avait attendue toute sa vie. Et à cet instant, elle était rendue réelle par l'homme qu'elle aimait si profondément. Elle l'attira encore plus près, souhaitant sentir encore plus de cet homme, adorant les contractions de ses muscles sous ses doigts, le contact de ses mains et de ses lèvres, qui semblaient être partout sur son corps.

Leurs baisers étaient profonds et sensuels, et leurs corps bougeaient harmonieusement l'un avec l'autre, tant et si bien qu'on ne pouvait dire à qui appartenait lequel. Ils partageaient le même corps et la même âme, et leur chemin les menait vers l'objectif commun de l'ultime accomplissement. Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un sur l'autre, et ils sentirent tous deux leur passion s'élever jusqu'à un point de non-retourr. Maxwell étudia le visage de Fran à la limite de se consumer totalement. Il vit ses paupières battre quand il l'envoya dans un endroit où elle n'était jamais allée. Quand elle sentit la vague la submerger, elle arqua son corps à la douleur douce-amère, murmurant son nom encore et encore, et Maxwell la rejoignit dans leur totale union spirituelle et physique.

Quand leurs battements cardiaques ralentirent, ils étaient toujours étroitement enlacés, leurs regards absorbés l'un dans l'autre à nouveau. Après quelques instants de silence, Fran commença :

« Max, je t'ai… »

« Chtttt » arrêta t'il ses lèvres avec son doigt. « S'il te plaît, laisse moi le dire en premier »

Il la regarda puis prit une profonde inspiration, et la retint une seconde avant d'exhaler en secouant légèrement la tête, remontant une de ses mèches en même temps.

« Je t'aime Fran. De tout mon cœur, et de toute mon âme. Je t'aime tellement que cela fait presque éclater mon cœur de joie. »

Il vit des larmes se former dans ses beaux yeux, et elle répondit d'une voix rauque d'émotion.

« Oh Max, je t'aime exactement de la même façon. » Elle secoua la tête légèrement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que je n'avais jamais connu l'amour avant de te rencontrer. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient. Ce n'était pas un baiser profond, mais il disait tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Il leur disait que leur amour n'aurait plus jamais à rester secret, qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher l'un de l'autre, et qu'ils étaient enfin libres de vivre tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Fran le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, tu avais raison, c'est ainsi que devaient être les choses. » Dit-elle d'un regard plein d'amour.

« Oui ma chérie » il fit une courte pose. Puis il sourit et reprit : « J'ai bien aimé ce que tu m'as montré dans le bureau cependant. »

« Oooh ! Mr. Sheffield ! Vous voulez la jouer coquin, hein ? » Le taquina t'elle, et ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur, en se serrant très fort.

Puis Maxwell la regarda dans les yeux sérieusement. « Fran, je ne te laisserai jamais partir… »

« Non chéri, je ne te laisserai jamais partir. » Fran répondit avec un sourire malicieux, tandis qu'elle enveloppait ses hanches avec ses jambes, remuant son corps avec séduction contre le sien.

« Miss F.I.N.E ! » Répondit-il très lentement, accentuant les deux mots tout en haussant le sourcil d'un air faussement ennuyé.

Puis il sourit et enveloppa son visage dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa, et ils recommencèrent à partager l'expérience de se faire l'amour l'un à l'autre.

Plus tard, tous deux étaient épuisés, mais heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, appréciant l'atmosphère paisible et relaxée. Les chandelles avaient fini de se consumer, et la faible lueur du feu mourant était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Quand l'étreinte de Maxwell se desserra un peu, Fran leva la tête discrètement, et le trouva endormi pour la nuit. Elle étudia son visage détendu un instant avant de se blottir contre lui avec un profond soupir de bonheur. C'était en effet comme ça que les choses devaient être…

The End.


End file.
